The World As We Know It
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is me playing with the Bones season finale. Booth wakes up. He doesn't remember Bones but who does he remember. B and B towards the end and HA
1. I don't remember you

It is me. Back again. This is my first Bones fic actually involving Booth, Bones, and Hodgens. It is what happens after Booth wakes up.

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Spoilers: The Beginning at the end.**_

"I don't know you."

Bones felt her heart sink in her chest. The look in Booth's eyes was enough to tell her that he was telling the truth. "That's okay," Bones told him.

"I want to see my girl friend," Booth told her. Bones was not thrilled with the idea but if it help Booth get his memory back it would be worth putting up with almost any girl.

'Stop it,' she told herself. She had no right to feel jealous of a woman Booth had dated before he even met her. Heck she had no right to feel jealous of anyone he dated. She had made it clear that she wanted them to remain only partners.

"Who is your girl friend?" she asked him, with a small hope that he wouldn't remember.

"Camille Saroyan," Booth told her. Bones nodded, not trusting her voice to hold steady. Why did it have to be Cam? She had always felt her relationship with Booth to be a little threatened by Cam, but this was worse. To him there was only Cam.

"Could I stay a little longer," Temperance asked tentatively.

Booth paused and then he snapped, "No! I don't know you. I just want to see Camille. Get out now."

Bones felt the tear gathering in her eyes and nodded before fleeing the room. She turned immediately right and walked into the bathroom. She leaned against the wall for several minutes, before she was sure the tears were in check. She splashed a little water on her face and walked out of the bathroom towards the waiting room.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Angela, Cam, Hodgens, and Sweets all stood to meet her as she walked into the nearly empty waiting room. She stopped in the doorway looking at her friends. Angela looked tired and there was an undertone of worry in her eyes, but she was holding herself together well. Hodgens had his hand on Angela's wrist and looked at Temperance expectantly. Sweets was curious and probably analyzing her, but she could not bring herself to care at the moment. Then there was Cam. Bones couldn't bring herself to look the other woman in the eye.

"Is he awake?" Angela asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Bones answered shortly.

"What did he say?" Angela pressed her, before seeing the pain in Brennan's face and wishing that she hadn't.

"Not much," Bones replied fighting the tears again, but her friends deserved an answer. "He doesn't remember me." Horror was reflected on the faces of the team. No one was closer to Booth than Brennan was and if he didn't remember her… "He told me to get out of the room, and he only wanted to see his girlfriend…" Bones voice trailed off. She couldn't make herself say it but at the same time knew she that she had to.

"What is his girlfriend's name?" Hodgens asked to the room at large.

"Well, Booth has worked with Dr. Brennan for six years so that means this girlfriend is prior to that," Sweets deducted.

"She is," Temperance said quietly.

"You know her name?" Cam asked.

"You do too," Brennan told her sadly.

"I do?" Cam asked confused. Then it hit her, but that couldn't be it. "Is it…" Cam didn't finish the question but knew that Temperance didn't need her to. Bones nodded silently and sank down in a chair, burying her head in her hands. The group turned confused to look at Cam, whose face had lost all color.

"Who is it?" Angela asked quietly.

"Me," Cam told her bleakly. There was dead silence in the room, as everyone started at Cam.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Angela asked slowly. Cam nodded and the two women walked in to the hall out of earshot of any of the others. Angela was torn between hitting Cam for hurting Brennan, and knowing that this wasn't Cam's fault. Heck it wasn't anyone's fault; fate just had a nasty sense of humor.

"Just do it," Cam told her, "I probably would if it were me."

Angela didn't smile. She threw a punch, admittedly not a hard one, into Camille's shoulder. Angela looked at Cam for a full minute before speaking, "Go talk to Booth. I am not going to tell you what to do about this, but for all of our sakes we need him back." Cam nodded as Angela walked away.

Then she slid down against the wall and put her head in her hands. She would go see Booth, but she needed a minute.

WAITING ROOM

As Angela walked back in, she realized that the two boys were standing exactly where she had left them. She walked straight over to where Brennan was and sat down next to her. "Sweetie," Angela said hesitantly, rubbing her back, "let's go home."

Angela expected her best friend to argue. She had hoped her best friend would argue, but her best friend just nodded quietly and stood up. Angela made a mental note to kill Booth when he got out of the hospital then she led Brennan down the hall and out of the hospital.

Hodgens followed the two women out to his car, because he knew Angela had no intention of leaving Brennan alone. Hodgens had already extended the offer to stay at his place to the entire team, because it was closest to the hospital. "Are you coming?" he asked Sweets.

"I will be there in a little while. I have a couple things I need to do," Sweets explained to Hodgens, who nodded and walked away. Sweets waited until the other man was out of sight before he turned and walked down the hall in the other direction. It didn't take long to find the person he was looking for. "Dr. Saroyan…" Sweets asked her hesitantly.

Camille looked up and smiled, "What can I do for you Dr. Sweets?" She quickly buried all hints of emotion behind her professional exterior.

"Nothing, I just wanted to…um…let know that…" Sweets hesitate, "if you needed someone to talk to, as a friend not a shrink, I'm here."

Camille smiled at the young man, "Thank you." It meant a lot right then that she knew that at least some of the team was not annoyed with her. Heck, she was annoyed with herself. After a moments of silence, Camille added, "I need to go talk to Booth, now."

"Alright, see you at Hodgens later," Sweet bid her good bye then headed out of the hospital. There was one more person he needed to talk to.

_**Please review. No flames but advice is welcome. Who is Sweets going to talk to? Review and you will know. For the record. I love Camille and I am not going to make her the bad guy. Kay? Kay! Now please Review.**_


	2. Conversations, Comfort, and a Mission

Not many people (1 to be exact) are reviewing this but I am going to keep posting because I like this story.

_**Disclamer: Not mine with one exception**_

_**Spoilers: Pain At heart**_

Camille stood in the hospital hallway watching Sweets disappear down the hallway. The young psychologist drove her slightly crazy at times, but his heart was in the right place. When he was out of sight Camille's mind returned to the most pressing issue: Booth.

She was annoyed at him. Why did he have to get a brain tumor? Why did he have to lose his memory? Why did he have to forget Bones? Why did he have to remember her as his girlfriend? Why did he have to through Brennan out of his room?

She cared about Booth. She was not going to deny that, but what ever they have ever had died years ago. He was sweet. He was caring. He was perfect. And he was in love with Brennan. Camille had listened to quite a few of Angela's rants on Booth and Brennan's relationship.

You here all those stories about people who fall in love and then they break up. They both regret it for the rest of their life and the only person they could love was the one they had walked away from. As sweet as that story was, it was rarely true. Camille and Booth had ended their relationship. It was over, and done with. She would not trade that experience for the world, but she also not want to continue it.

She had walked away (metaphorically) and rarely looked back. If she ever doubted herself ending that relationship, she only had to go watch Booth and Brennan. As their boss she was obliged to regard in neutrally which consisted of ignoring it. Privately, she agreed with Angela, and every so often she wanted to yell, "kiss her you fool" at Booth.

Booth and Brennan had been almost to the point where they admitted their feeling and then this. Booth gets a brain tumor, wakes up, and begs for Camille. Camille knew that Bones was hurt by that even if she could compartmentalize.

Camille shook her head _she_ needed to compartmentalize. Right know she was the only chance they had for Booth to get his memory back. They were all counting on her and she was standing in the hallway playing melodramatic teenage girl. She walked down the hall to Booth's room.

He was asleep, and a small part of her was glad of that. She did not know what to say to him. Suddenly he began to stir, "Camille?" he asked her hopefully.

"I'm here," Camille said stepping into the room fully.

"What?" he asked pretending to pout, "I don't get a kiss?"

"No," she told him, "we aren't dating."

"What," Booth asked his face sinking

"Let me explain," Camille told him gently taking the chair by his bedside.

HODGENS HOUSE

"Sweetie, we're here," Angela told Brennan gently. Angela led Brennan out of the car (limo) and up the front steps of Hodgens house. Hodgens followed them carrying Brennan's overnight bag.

Angela guided her friend to the guest room and Brennan sat down on the bed. Hodgens set her bag on the floor then with a quick glance at Angela he left the room. Angela closed the door behind him, and crossed the room to sit beside Temperance. "Hey, sweetie, talk to me," Angela pleaded with her friend.

Brennan remained silent. She hadn't spoken since she had explained the whole situation to the team in the waiting room. She didn't trust her voice and did not want to express weakness in front of the team.

"Everyone, I care about leaves me," Temperance explained quietly, "my mom, my dad, Russ, and Zack. Booth was always there. He protected me, and I cared about him, and now I am nothing to him. I know it isn't his fault, but some part of me wants to blame him or Cam, but it's not her fault either."

"Tempe, there is nothing wrong with feeling that way," Angela told her gently. "And as for the last bit, I know that both Cam and I feel the same way. I know it is hard because you know Cam, but at least you know she isn't going to take advantage of this and try to steal him back."

Temperance nodded, she knew that Angela was right but she could still feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Angela immediately put her arms around Brennan's shoulders and Brennan rested her head on Angela's shoulder.

SWEETS MISSION

Sweets looked down at the piece of paper, double-checking that he had the right address before he knock on the door. He waited for ten seconds before knocking again. He waited a while then knocked for a third time. No one answered and sadly he turned away from the door, and found himself facing an attractive young brunette. "Wondered how long it was going to take you to get there," she told him with a small smile.

"Yea," Sweets was a little embarrassed, "Um, I am Lance Sweets. I work at the Jeffersonian." The brunette put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a little to the side considering him.

"Alright," she conceded finally, "what do you want?"

"I need a favor."

_**If you want to know who the brunette is you are going to have to wait for an update OR you can read my other Bones fic An Unexpected Visitor. Either way she is mine. Review please. They make me happy.**_


	3. A Family like That

_**Here is the third chapter. The fourth will be up before the season opener on Thursday. This chapter might make a little more sense if you have read "An Unexpected Visitor" just because but you don't need it.**_

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Disclaimer: Think what you want**_

Brennan, Hodgens, Angela, and Sweets sat waiting. What they were waiting none of them knew exactly. They all looked up as Camille walked in the door. She sat down next to Sweets and folded her hands on top of the table. As much as she wanted to go hide in a corner and leave this mess behind, but she knew she could not. Her team needed someone to keep it together. No, she corrected herself mentally, the team, not her team. Either way she needed it to keep it together at least until Booth got his memory back, or they would all fall apart.

Camille looked around at the people sitting around the table. Sweets was sitting on her right and staring vaguely at the door as if he was waiting for something or someone. Temperance was sitting on her left. She was completely unreadable once again, except for her eyes. Somewhere in the depth of her eyes you could tell how much she was hurting. Angela was on Temperance's right. Camille was surprised by how calm and collected Angela was being. Usually Angela would be in tears by this point but the woman had stayed strong for her friend. Hodgens was not doing much, but Camille knew that he was squeezing Angela's hand underneath the table.

"Did you have any luck with Booth?" Angela asked hopefully, more to break the silence than anything else.

"Sort of," Camille replied keeping her voice calm and bland. "I explained to him what had happened with the whole brain tumor, but I didn't tell him anything that was not absolutely necessary."

"Why?" Temperance asked.

Camille looked at Sweets but he did not answer, so she shrugged and answered for herself. "If I told him everything about his past life he would find it difficult to distinguish between what he remembers and what he has been told."

"We need to find someway to remind him of his past without telling him everything," Angela summed up.

"I think I know someone who can help with that," Sweets said still staring at the door, "they should be here by now, but I guess they are—"

"Don't say late," a voice from the doorway, told him. Everyone turned to look at the doorway.

"Right on time," Sweets finished under his breath.

"Good save," said the brunette Sweets had talked to the week before.

A smile spread across Angela's face. "Katharine," Angela exclaimed standing up and hugging the other woman, "long time no see."

Hodgens looked at the two of them confused. Camille and Temperance both offered Katharine a smile but neither one of them moved to get up. Sweets just watched the two amused. Finally, Camille spoke, "Katharine, I am as glad to see you as Angela is, but how are you going to help Booth?"

"Easy," Katharine replied with a grin, "I'm not." Everybody turned to stare at her.

"Then who…" Angela asked.

"My boyfriend," Katharine said smiling.

"You mean?" Angela asked hopefully, and Katharine nodded. They all turned around to face the door as a very familiar figure walked hesitantly through the door.

Temperance and Camille stood up their expressions both lifting slightly. Hodgens rose too his face pure shock. Zack stood looking at them.

He saw them all as though in a trance. He had dreamed of seeing them again but wished that it could be under happier circumstances. Hodgens, his best friend, stood looking at him as if he was a ghost. His bosses, Camille and Brennan, were looking back at him with small smiles on their faces. Lastly he looked to Angela and Katharine. Angela looked please yet shell shocked, but Katharine gave him a small smile before elbowing Angela in the ribs.

Angela out of the daze she was in and went forward to hug Zack. Camille and Temperance followed suit, though Katharine doubted the later even realized what she was doing. Hodgens walked forward and clapped Zack on the back. Then the others regained their seats leaving Katharine and Zack standing. Katharine rolled her eyes at them and led Zack to the chair next to Hodgens before taking the chair next to him.

The team was still in a surprised dazed causing Katharine to raise an eyebrow and smile wickedly. "Focus people, we have a criminal to catch," rang across the room and everyone came to looking for the source of the voice. All eyes flashed to Katharine who held up her phone, revealing what had made the noise.

"You can leave if you want," Sweets offered.

Katharine just glared at him. "Do you know how often he," she pointed at Zack, "gets out of the loony bin?" Sweets raised his eyebrow but nodded. "I'll be quiet," she promised.

"Does anyone want to introduce me," Hodgens asked the room at large.

"This is Katharine," Angela told him, then added, "Zack's girlfriend."

"Zack has a girlfriend?" Hodgens said looking from Zack to Katharine and back again.

"Yes I do," Zack informed him, "now if you can we concentrate on Booth instead of my personal life."

Right," Camille said nodding, "So how are we going to do this?"

"If we could find something that affected him deeply," Camille started.

"We can do anything to hurt him," Temperance said almost absently.

"Okay," Katharine said finally unable to restrain herself anymore, "You don't have to hurt him. Describing something that happen to anyone in his family would be more affective."

"Nothing traumatic has happened to Parker," Temperance pointed out.

"Not that family," Katharine said rolling her eyes.

"She means us, sweetie," Angela explained seeing the confused look on Temperance's face.

"None of us are biologically related to Booth," Zack said looking from Angela to Katharine confused.

"True," Camille told him, "but we are all close to Booth and anyone in this room would take a bullet for him or any of the rest of us. That is the kind of family we are talking about."

_**I am not fond of this chapter but I am on a deadline so… what ever. Next chapter will be up soon. Note Katharine is my character and she is based off me. She belongs to me and me alone. End of story. **_


	4. Of People and Plans

_**I like this chapter better than last chapter. Hope it is good.**_

_**Disclaimer: NO**_

_**Spoilers: Pain at Heart, Two Alians in a Spaceship, the one with Epps in season two.**_

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Angela asked the group at large.

Camille and Katharine exchanged a glance then replied together, "No."

"You guys are supposed to lie to give me confidence," Angela said rolling her eyes.

"But what would the point of that be?" Zack asked in confusion, "If you know it is a lie—"

"Don't worry about it," Angela told him.

Zack opened his mouth to press the issue, but Katharine cut him off. "It will take more effort to explain it than it is worth," she told him firmly. He nodded and they both turned back to Camille and Angela.

"Right so Angela," Camille said, "Are you ready?"

"Remind me one more time why I am doing this?" she asked not entirely sure if she was staling and if she was, why she was doing it.

"You are the logical choice," Brennan reminded her, "He has met both Camille and I since he woke up. He has never met Katharine. Zack does not have the emotional range necessary, and Hodgens… well we just think you would do a better job."

Angela nodded still looking a little hesitant, but Katharine grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her away from the others. "If you want any there to be any chance of Booth and Brennan getting together then you are going to have to do this," Katharine hissed in Angela's ear.

Angela looked at Katharine, and then she turned back to the other five. "Are we ready to give this a shot?" Everyone nodded, and Angela turned toward Booth's room and walked in."

"What did you say to convince her?" Sweets asked in interest.

"Absolutely noth—" Katharine started, before Sweets cut her off.

"It must have been something," he insisted."

"I was going to say that it was nothing you needed to know about," Katharine told him a little smugly.

INSIDE BOOTH'S ROOM

Angela hesitated slightly in the doorway. They had one chance to do this their way. If she failed they would have to wait for nature to run its course and restore Booth's memory, when and if it felt like it.

This was all or nothing and all of them knew it was going to be all. Why else would they have snuck into the hospital late at night to talk to a patient long after visiting hours and make him relive on of the worst times of his life?

They had spent most of the afternoon plotting how best to do it, and Angela had to admit that their plan wasn't bad. They had the best of the best on their side. Of course by best of the best she meant all of them: Brennan, the bones expert with little understanding of human feelings, but who had a secret crush on the man in question, Camille, the ex-girl friend of the man in question who could keep the rest of them grounded, Hodgens, the bug expert who was in love with her, herself, the bisexual recreation artist who had more failed relationships than she could count, Zack, the brilliant grad student who had joined a serial killer and now lived in the loony bin, Sweets, the young psychologist who had barely know any of them for a year, and Katharine, Zack's girlfriend who would had not dumped him even though he was a serial killers assistant, and who had both a degree in forensic science and in psychology.

No more stalling Angela told herself. This was now or never and if she stalled for one more minute it was going to be never. Quietly she walked into Booth's room and took the chair next to his bed. The point of this was to work the story gently into his brain and not to wake him up and tell him straight out.

With one last deep breath Angela began to talk. "It was only a few months after Camille came to the Jeffersonian. The Gravedigger took Brennan and Hodgens hostage and buried them alive in a car. The rest of us were left to figure out what happened to them. We ran out of time but they bought us some. We found them in that big sandy soil area." Here Angela paused to curse her lack of descriptiveness before continuing. "We pulled Brennan out first. She was pale and shaking almost out of breath but told us to get Hodgens. She was always thinking about others."

Angela paused and took a breath to steady herself then continued, "You remember a few weeks after that when Epps was after her? He was going after the members of the team. I go sent a human heart. Camille was poisoned. You and Zack were blown up. Brennan blamed herself for every thing."

Angela paused yet again. This plan didn't seem to be working, but she had a few more cards to play. "Remember a year and a half after that? You were shot and we all thought you were dead. It broke Brennan's heart. I have never scene her so upset. I swear she cried herself to sleep every night that you were dead. If you ever do that to her again I will kill you." She added with a little more venom than was strictly necessary. "Then there was the Gormagon. You remember him? He ate human's and he had an assistant. That assistant was Zack. Our Zack."

Angela paused trying to put something else out of the hat. She hesitated for a second. It was a long shot, put it was all she had left. "This is almost as bad as the time you died. Brennan is barely holding it together. None of us have it completely together, but Brennan especially. You have never scene her cry. It is the worst thing in the world to watch. To see someone you care about so hurt and so broken…" Angela's voice drifted off as she finished.

It hadn't worked. They should have known better. She turned to go, but all of a sudden Booth's eyelids flickered. Then he sat bolt upright. Finally he spoke. His voice was no more that a whisper, but it said a million things in five simple letters, "Bones."

_**Hope this was good. There will be one more chapter. Probably tomorrow. Please review. The whole story one has 6 reveiws.**_


	5. Little Games and Big Moments

Here is the last chapter. Will not swear it is good. Will not swear it is bad. Will swear it is funny.

Thank you to those who have reviewed:

Queenofmoonlight

Tidesofgrey

Iamladyliberty

NiBiZzY

Smurf12345

LOZZEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY

ABVR

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine with the exception of Katharine who is mine.**_

Angela looked at him for a full ten seconds before it hit her. No one had used Temperance's nickname around Booth. He had remembered that on his very own. The plan had worked they had won.

OUTSIDE IN THE HALL

The rest of the team looked back and forth at each other all grinning. He remembered. "Does anyone think that—" Sweets started to ask, before Katharine hit him on the shoulder.

"We broke into a hospital," she reminded him, "quiet is essential." He nodded.

"You want to go in?" Camille asked the group at large in a whisper. They all nodded and one by one slipped into the room. Booth was sitting up in bed and looking at the very confused.

"Wait," he told them, "let me see if I have this straight." The group remained silent, but nodded for him to continue. "I had a brain tumor, and when it was removed I lost my memory, or at least some of it. You guys concocted some kind of plan that involved breaking into the hospital at…" Booth paused looking around for a clock.

"2:34 in the morning," Zack supplied.

Booth looked relatively pleased with himself, "You could have come in at a normal time that would have been much easier."

"Where's the fun in easy," Katharine asked with a grin. Booth's expression changed from pleased to horrified as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Temperance asked him worriedly.

"I don't think that I remember every thing," Booth said sadly. Temperance looked confused, but Katharine had to suppress a small laugh.

"You don't know who I am?" Katharine said pretending to be hurt. Even if she had never met the guy she couldn't resist playing with his head just a tiny bit. "How could you forget me?" she asked him deliberately stepping on Zack's foot to warn him not to speak.

The rest of the group was watching the exchange with varying expressions. Zack was wearing a look that said plainly: I have no clue what you are doing but you are my girlfriend and I trust you. Angela and Hodgens were hanging back looking as if they couldn't decide whether being nice to Booth won out over their amusement. Temperance was watching confused, and Sweet was analyzing Katharine with a little to much enthusiasm. Camille stood with one hand over her mouth to cover her laughter that was trying to sneak out. It was insanely amusing to watch a 22 year old girl screw with and FBI agents head. "Seeley, I'm sorry I just can't believe you forgot me after all we went through."

"I am sorry I thought I had it all back but I guess I don't," Seeley looked thoroughly miserable by this point so Katharine decided that it was time to end her game.

"It's not your fault. You've never met me before," she told him with a grin. Camille watched in amusement as the man, she had known since she was much younger, realized he had been taken advantage of.

Booth took a moment to process this then added, "When I am no longer in this hospital bed you are dead."

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Zack told Booth moving a little closer to Katharine.

Booth's jaw hit the floor. "Zack…girlfriend…hot…" Booth spluttered as he looked at the pair in front of him. He looked around for a moment. "Am I the only one with out a date here?" Booth fake pouted, "I mean what does Zack have that I don't"

"Intelligence?" Katharine suggested, "Sorry couldn't help myself, but he is smart." After a moment of thought she added, "and he's cute. You're sexy cute. He's cute cute."

"There's a difference?" Booth asked in amazement.

"Defiantly," Camille, Angela and Katharine all replied at the same time.

"As for you being the only one without a date," Angela continued, "you have an insanely hot woman sitting next to you who is totally as in love with you as you are with her."

Booth turned to his right and looked at Camille, "I'm not in love with Camille," he told Angela in confusion.

"Other side," Katharine told him refraining from adding the word moron to that sentence with great difficulty.

Booth turned to his left and his eyes met Brennan's. Silently he asked her to confirm or deny Angela's statement. A slight nod told him that Angela had spoken the truth. All time stopped as the group watched the pair lean toward each other. The moment that was years in the making was about to happen. Then Booth's lips brushed against Temperance's and they kissed passionately.

Katharine put her hand over Sweets eyes. "Young children do not need to be seeing this," she told him firmly.

"You're younger than I am," he told her, annoyed.

"So," she told him with a grin at Camille, Angela, and Hodgens who were doubled over in laughter. Zack watched with a small smile, but Temperance and Booth were to caught up in their moment to notice anything outside it.

Suddenly a nurse walked up to them. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours do not start for another six hours," she told them sternly.

"We were merely delivering treatment," Katharine said in her best serious voice.

The nurse did not know what to say to that so instead she turned to Booth and Brennan who were still kissing. "No kissing in the hospital," she told them sternly.

"Oh yea," Camille asked, "Where is that written?"

"Um…" the nurse started, before she was cut by a ringing noise.

"You have you're cell phone with you," Katharine scolded, "that could wake up the patients." The nurse looked terrified and scurried out of the room. Angela walked over and closed the door behind her, laughing.

"Where did the phone ringing come from?" Hodgens asked curiously.

"Want to remove a nurse from a hospital room?" Katharine asked him. She held up her iphone for him to see. "There's an app for that!"

_**I didn't know how I was going to end it but that is what I have Katharine for. Isn't she great folks?-- Claps—well anyway. This is the end. Thank you for reading. One more review would be nice but not required. By the way if you review tell me what you think of Katharine. **_


End file.
